a week of bad luck
by lovebird3000
Summary: wally and his fammily where on vacation, returning from vacation wally and his familly had an car excident wally and his brother landed in the hospital, as soon wally and joey gets out of the hospital wally's father dies to a heart attack. 3x4
1. Chapter 1: the car crash

a week of badluck

discalimer: nope don't own knd

chapter 1: the car crash

''wel familly hope you'd like your stay in our home land australia'', mr. beatles behind the car wheel said

''hunney keep your eyes on the road please'', mrs. beatles said

''okay sweatheart'', he replied

they did drive a few miles and on the back of the couch joey has fallen asleep and wally was looking out of the window with a bored look, ''are we home yet?'', wally asked, he couldn't wait to see kuki again

''no son its an hour away now'', his father replied, wally sighed and sit back watching outta the window again, he sighed of boredom.

an half hour later...

''are we almost there?'', wally asked

''yep only a half hour driving and where home'', he replied

at once mrs. beatles started to scream, mr. beatles looked back but not in time to stop for the callopsed gas truck in front of them, they flew in the truck with the car, everyone was unconsious.

3 hours later...

''wally wake up'', a voice said

he opened his eyes too see what's going on, at once he saw the one that's been talking to him was kuki and she looked verry worried, ''are you okay?'', she asked, now he could hear the worries in her voice, ''that depends where am i?'', wally said to kuki, ''your in the cleveland hospital intensive care'', she said.

''intensive care?'', he said, and noticed the burning spot on his arms and torso, he already had noticed his enourmes headache.

he tried to get up but kuki pushed him back, ''you better stay in bed'', she said, sh gave him a kiss on his cheek, ''thank god your alive'', she tought.

a nurse came walking in, ''oh luckely your awake, but you'd better stay in bed, not much children got there kidney in there stumich and survived, your one of the first but you kidney has to come on his old place again, so that's why your getting surgery'' the nurse said

''surgery!'', wally and kuki both said at excacly the same time

''yes surgery, but don't worry ots not risky'', the nurse said, ''its only risky if its stuck in your stomach couse then we have to open it but i don't think that'll happen'', she quickly said

kuki callopsed on the floor fainted, wally callopsed back in bed his heart going wild a head full of questions

-what happened?

-where is mum?

-where is dad?

-where is joey?

-why does this happen to my family?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: read and review when i got reviews i'll go on with the next chappie


	2. Chapter 2: surgery

disclaimer: don't own it gues i never will sight

chapter 2: surgery

it was the day of the surgery and wally was nervous only 5 minutes to go and the nurse will come and get him to the surgery room, he tought ''with my luck my kidney is stuck in my stomach'', he was verry afraid and hold on kuki's hand tight.

''auch!'', she screamed ,'' you don't have to sqeeze my hand''

''sorry i am so damn nervous'', he replied

''its okay surgery is not nothing'',kuki said

the nurse came walking in, ''are you ready wallabee?'', the nurse asked

''no but i never will be'', he replied, ''can i know, where the rest of my famely is?'', wally asked trying to change the subject, ''yes there fine better then you, your little brother joey was brought to the child department to be feed couse your both parants where unconsious'', the nurse said

''are they okay?'', wally asked, the nurse drived the bed to the surgery room, ''yes they are fine they where only unconsious a few burning spots but that's all'', the nurse said and stopped in front of the surgery room, they enetered the room, kuki gave wally a kiss on his mouth and got out of the room.

the surgery started wally got a cap to fall asleep, before he went to sleep his eyes where teary just like those of kuki when she looked trough the glass how wally fall asleep, when wally entirely was asleep they brought him to the next room without a window.

4 hours later...

kuki was still sitting in the waiting room, waiting for wally to come out, finally they came wally was still asleep, kuki runned towards the bed and looked at wally's face, it was so peacefull, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned to the doctor, ''how did it go?'', she asked holding the side of the bed, ''it went verry wel soon he is better and can get outta hospital'', the doctor answered, they brought wally to a diffrent room as first, it says resting room, ''why dob you bring wally here?'', kuki asked, ''when he wakes uo there's someone around to help him calming down couse that slize in his stomach can hurt'', the doctor answerred and went out of the room.

an half hour later...

wally opened his eyes feeling a stinging pain in his stomach

''wally your awake!'',kuki said and runned towards him

''auch it hurts!'', wally screamed tears streaming down his face

the nurse came, ''its okay wallabee shhhht its okay'', she said

kuki stroked wally's hair gently calming him down

''i need to remember that it works'', the nurse said

kuki kept stroking and then give him a soft hug so it wouldn't hurt.

''there are some friends to see you'' the nurse said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: hope you enjoyed it! i am already working on the third chapter but a first need reviews to put it online.


	3. Chapter 3: outta the hospital and what h

disclaimer: still do't own i know it sounds strange but i have the feeling i might will someday

chapter 3: outta the hospital and what happens? more bad things

its 6 days after wally's surgery and wally's still in the hospital but this time he's not bored, he's looking at kuki who's petting his tummy gentle, wally blushed with kuki touching his upper body without his orange hoodie or something else on, he was only waring his short, kuki smiled sweetly if she keeps petting wally.

''do you like this wally?'', she asked at once

wally noticed, ''yeah'', he said with a verry smooth look on his face

''you are waring cute undies today'', she said and giggled

''its an short its my lucky short sadly it didn't bring me luck yet today'', wally said

kuki kissed wally on his tummy, wally turned bright red, wally closed his eyes while kuki did go on petting, he relaxed and fall asleep.

2 hours later...

wally woke up noticing kuki falled asleep on his torso, also he noticed the doctor standing in front of him.

''is that girl your girlfriend she didn't left you sinds you where here'', the doctor said smiling at wally

''uhm... no she's my best friend'', wally replied

''hey kooks wake up'', wally said stroking her hair gentle

kuki opened her eyes,''what?'', she said

''i think the doctor want's to tell us something'', wally said

''wel your parants and little brother did go home so i say you can go home too but don't be too wild you don't want your kidney away do you?'', the doctor said

''weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!'', kuki said

''yes! yes! yes!'', wally hugged kuki in joy and before he knew he kissed her on her cheek.

he turned red, '' uhm sorry it was just of joy'', he said

kuki turned red too, ''yeah excitement couse you can go home weeeeeeeeeee!'', kuki yelled in excitement.

at wally's home...

''mum! dad! your oldest sons home and i am okay'', wally yelled when he came trought the door

both of his parants came downstaires and hugged him tight, thet's when his wound shred open

'aaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuch!'', he screamed falling down on his knees holding his tummy his orange hoodie turned red of the blood at thge spot the wound did shred

''wally!'', kuki screamed and grabbed the first aid box from the wall, ''don't worry wally i'll help'', she said

she got away the bandages and started diping with a wet blankie on the wound, she dipped away the blood and calmed down wally, she grabbed some bandages and bandage tape she put it around wally wound and gave wally a kiss on his cheek, ''its okay easy its okay'', she gave him a soft hug and he hugged back.

that night on the room of wally's parants...

''huney!'', mr. beatles said

''yes dear'', mrs. beatles said

''i can't breath'', he said

''oh dear huney'', mrs. beatles said and runned towards the phone and called the hospital

''hello'', the woman on the phone said

''hello my husband can't breath and has pain in his chest'',mrs.beatles said panicking

an ambulance came and picked up mr. beatles leaving the others with nothing more then questions.

''is it going to be alright with dad?'', wallabee asked concerned, mrs. beatles didn't answer but just stood there with tears in her eyes looking at the disapearing ambulance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: how mutch question i leaved ya with now?plz review, no flames!


	4. Chapter 4: my fathers death, now its my

disclaimer: don't own it knd

chapter 4: my father's gone, now its my turn

(wally's pove)

my dad was in the hospital on the intensive care, a heart monitor reading his heart beats, i was with him and my mum and joey too, my mum was next to his bed crying, my dad's life was over, everyone cried loud, espacialy my mum i started to cry and joey cried too, my mum hugged me and i hugged back.

(normal pov)

a day after the death of wally's father...

''trrrrrrrrtrrrrrrrrr'', the phone ringed

''hello this is the beatles residents can i help?'',wally's mum answered the phone

''this is the cleveland hospital,would you mind coming to the hospital with you oldest son?'',there was a nurse on the other side of the phone

''why'', mrs. beatles asked

''we are going to take some tests with him'', the nurse said

''oh of course its for his surgery'',mrs. beatles said leaving a sign of relief

''no'', the nurse said and telled mrs. beatles why

mrs. beatles repeat it ''i have to go to the hospital with my son couse the weak heart is available for him too'', she said

''yes'', the nurse said

''okay i am coming right away!'',mrs.beatles said getting furious

she hanged up the phone grabbed wally's hand an put him in the car, she drived as fast as she could to the hospital.

inside the hospital...

the nurse toke some blood of wally and listened to his heart wally just sat there confused, the nurse also checked if wally's kidney still was in place, lucky for him it was.

wally said confused ''where the crud is this search for?''

the nurse observed the vial with wally's blood and said ''oh dear''

''what'', wally said

''your available'', she said

''available for what?'', wally said verry confused

''a weak heart'', the nurse said, wally's mum started to cry

''you meen to say that i am going after my father?'', wally asked getting stressed

''yes and sinds al the stress of last time your last day will be...'',the nurse said

''what day'',wally said panicking

''october 12th'', the nurse replied sadly

''october 12ththen i still have till next year'', wally replied

''no its october 5th, you have till next week'', the nurse said sad

wally eyes became teary and his mum runned out of the hospital.

--------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: oi wally's gonna die in a week, how is he gonna tell kuki and the others about his short amount of time saying goodbye to everyone, just review if you wanna know


	5. Chapter 5: telling kuki

disclaimer: i don not own knd crud!

chapter 5: telling kuki

an day after the bad news...

wally walked towards kuki's room and opened the curtains in her doorpose, he stepped inside her room, ''eh kuki'', he said

kuki runned towards wally and hugged him, ''oh wally where have you been''

''kuki i've got verry bad news'', wally said

kuki stopped hugging him, ''what's that?''

wally dropped on the bed, kuki sat down next to him, wally started, ''yesterday my father died'', he said

kuki shocked and hugged him, ''what happened?'', she asked

''my father had an heart attack and...'', wally started to cry

''and what?''kuki said

''this heart disease he had is available for...'', he coukdn't bring it out

''who wally...'', kuki started to realizing,''no...its not available for you right?right!'', kuki said started to cry, wally lowered his head and said, ''yeah and the dokter said i only got till next week and than my life'll be over'', wally said crying hard, kuki cried her eyes out and and hugged wally tight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: awww poor lil kuki, poor lil wally, will love ever give them a chance? review and find out on the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6:a mision with deadly contineus

disclaimer: i don't have to feeling to say i don't own knd but sadly its treu (and all numbuh 4 fgans promise me to cry at this chapter) chapter contains an own writed song

chapter 6: a mision with deadly contineus

5 days after telling kuki...

the mision alert ringed and everyone got outta bed

''we've got a mision kids next door'', numbuh 1 yelled

everyone got in the in the knd m.a.r.r.y.-g.o.-r.o.c.k.e.t and flied towards fathers mansion, they landed and jumped out to run into fathers mansion, wally turned around to see a giant fire ball shooting towards him, he jumped aside and grabbed the left side of his torso.

''are you alright wally?'', kuki screamed and runned towards wally

wally sacked on his knees still holding his torso tight, kuki grabbed him trying to put him back on his leg, ''comon you still got two days to go!'', she said crying

the entire team looked up when they knocked father out with the b.u.m.p.e.r

''what's with 2 to go?'', numbuh 1 asked

''wally still got three days to live he may not die now!'', kuki replied

''2 days to live!'', nigel shouted, ''what do you meen?'', nigel said verry shocked

wally weakly laying in kuki's arms told the entire story, after the story he closed his eyes and just layed there in kuki's arms, kuki gave him a hug and pressed her head against his torso, she didn't hear his heart, it was over.

kuki bursted out i a enourmes cry, everyone did.

''oh wally i wished you where here'', kuki said giving him a kiss on his pale cheeks, she watched in his deep green eyes who where still open, she closed his eyes and kissed his cold lips, ''i love you wally i am sorry i didn't told you before now its too late...'' she grabbed wally as if he was her baby and took him to his room in the treehouse.

meanwhile in heaven...

''hey mr. beatles want some more tea?'', an old looking angel asked

''yes please grandma'', mr.beatles said

a little younger angel came walking towards mr. beatles

''hi mum what's the matter?'', mr. beatles asked

''i just got an message from the gate gardian that your son's arrived'', she said

''my son?'', mr. beatles said shocked

''yes your son, my grand son i've never seen'', she said

everyone flied to the gate where wally was

''wallabee?'', mr. beatles said

''yes dad its me'', wally replied

they runned over and gave eachother a hug.

''dad i don't understand why this is happening to me'', wally said

_**song-lift me up (kuki & wally)**_

_wally: what did i do wrong, why did i have to leave, why happened this to me, why couldn't i wake up, i juuuuuuuuust wanna float right now goooooooooooooowing down to you where i can seeeeeeeeeeeee you with my verry own eyes_

_kuki: why are you gone, why did you leave me, ive never got the chance to tell how i feel, but now its too late for that and you'll never return, and liiiiiiiiiiiift me into the air where iiiiiiiiii can tell you how i feel, its neeeeeever been this hard to me to lose someone in my life._

_wally: i know i'll never see her again, not her beauty eyes, not her lovely smile, and her beautifull hair, just goooooooooo so i can see her and i caaaaaaaaaaan touch her again, my liiiiiiiiife is nothing worthit without you._

_kuki: just liiiiiiiiift me up into the air where iiiii can tell you how i feel, it neeeeeeeeeeeever been this hard to lose someone in my life_

_(music)_

_kuki&wally: i waaaaaaaaana go werever you are, i waaaaaaaaana touch you again, and teeeeeeeeeel what i really felt for you, but it is to late._

_wally: iiiiits toooo laaaaaaaaate_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

disclaimer: its okay to cry i even cried when i wrote it weeeeeeeee! still crying of the song, plz review no flames plz


	7. Chapter 7: terrifying nightmares

disclaimer: do i really have to write it?

chapter 7: terrifying nightmares

''aaaaaaaaaaaaaah'', kuki woke up screaming sweat streaming down her face

everyone rushed in

''what's the matter?'', numbuh 5 said sitting down next to kuki

''i had an terrible dream'', she replied

''it was about numbuh 4 huh?'', abigail said

''yes an verry terrifying one'', kuki said tears rolling down her cheeks

''tell me'', abigail said

''i saw wally dieing in pain over and over again'', kuki said

''yeah that isn't verry nice'',abigail said

kuki was crying, when she calmed down everyone went back to bed, kuki went up from her bed and started her computer to see the pictures of wally, she saw a few beautiful pictures of her and wally together in the flowers, at once she stopped she looked at a picture on her screen, she and wally with christmas kissing under a mistletoe (me: everyone who wanna know what pic i meen send me an personal e-mail i'll reply it with the picture in, my e-mail is: printed the picture and put it in a list she put it on the table next to her bed she kissed the part where wally was and fall asleep

the next morning kuki came into the kitchen where everybody (but numbuh 4) where having breakfast she hold the list with the picture in her hands and put it on the table next to her cereal bowl, she grabbed some rainbow munchies and some milk she ate verry slow while she was looking at the picture.

that night...

kuki was moving al around in her bed and sqeezing her eyes, her eyes jumped open and she started to cry loud again, abigail walked in.

''this got to stop'', she said ,''what's that'', she said pointing at the picture of them under the mistletoe

''uhm... that's me and wally with last years christmas'', kuki said

''but that's an sweet picture'', abigail said,''maybe if you print more pic's and put them everywhere than you won't have these nasty dreams anymore okay'',abigail said

later that night...

kuki was busy printing all these picture's she had, then a message came trough, kuki shocked when she readed it, it said: _hiya kooks its meh numbuh 4 i miss you verry much and i wanna be with you sadly it can't i am death and i will stay forever but i'll always guard over you from the skies and i'll always be in your heart kuki i love you _

_signed wally._

kuki remained in silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: liked it? hope you did really tried my best on this chapter, i need more votings, vote on my profile wich story you'd like me to write next please i need voters and of course review!


	8. Chapter 8: messages from the death

disclaimer: why do we have to go trough thisall the time?

chapter 8: messages from the death

kuki stayed quiet and readed th message over and over again after awhile she fall asleep, she woke up of the sound of the printer started to print atomaticly, a picture of wally she never seen before rolled out, wally had an golden ring above his head and was he standing on clouds, kuki looked confused at the picture and runned to the breakfast room where everyone just started breakfast.

''look look!'', kuki screamed pointing at the picture

''let me see that'', abigail said, she looked at it closely, ''wow you really made it look real'', abigail said

''i didn't make it it just came rolling down my printer'', kuki said

''strange'',abby said

kuki made an squek sound

''what's wrong?'', abby asked

''i tought i saw something'', kuki said

''i see a lot of things'', abby said

''yeah but i tought i saw something strange'', kuki said

''like what?'', abby asked

''light in the hallway'', kuki said

''light in the hallway, girl its completly dark in the hallway'', abby replied

''i really saw something'', kuki said

''it was probably your inmagination'', abby said

''yeah it probably was'', kuki said.

that night, she turned on her computer and checked mail, no mail

5 min later...

you've got mailand kuki clicked to open her mailbox, she stood still when she saw who signed it: wally again, she opened the mail an readed it, it said: _dear kuki its me again you might not believe it but i am still in heaven good they have an computer here i wanna chat with you tonight add my e-mail: please talk to me._

_love _

_wally_

she readed it again and opened messenger, she added wally's e-mail adress she shocked when she saw he was online, then wally started to talk.

_wally here says: hi kooks!_

_kuki girl says: uhm... wally?_

_wally here says: yes me_

_kuki girl says: how is this possible?_

_wally here says: i don't know not all angels can do this_

_kuki girl says: angels?_

_wally here says: yeah angels, i am one of the guardian angels, i guard peoples life, and kuki i am guarding your life i can see you whatever you do how much staps you take and i am there when something worce happens_

_kuki girls says: beep beep beep...i don't know what to say_

then abigail walked into the room, ''what are you doing at this time with...the computer...'', she looked at the screen

_wally here says: you don't have to say anything its treu_

_kuki girl says: who that on the other side_

_wally here says: me wally numbuh 4 who else?_

_wally her says: but i tought you already knew that_

_kuki girl says: no this is abby your talking to and i can't believe this your death_

_wally here says: yeah i am chatting from heaven good thin they have an computer here huh?_

abigail readed it and callopsed on the fainted.

_wally her says: abs? hey abs! where are you, abs!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

disclaimer: you think this was scarya? wait untill the next chapter lets face the treuthg you just gotta review!


	9. Chapter 9: chatting chapter

disclaimer: noooooooooooo!

chapter 9: chatting chapter

_wally here says: abby? hello kuki what happened?_

_kuki girl says: abby is out_

_wally here says: why?_

_kuki girl says: maybe couse your death and your chatting in the same time_

_wally here says: okay i understand, that's kinda spooky, lol i am an angel_

_kukigirl says: that's not lol i miss you_

_wally here says: okay i miss you to and... i love you_

_kukigirl says: i love you to_

_wally here says: sorry gtg_

_kuki girl says: gtg?_

_wally here says: go to go bye_

_kuki girl says: okay i miss you bye_

_wally here says: i miss you to bye now_

_wally here is offline and can't recieve any more messages._

abby woke up

''was that an dream?'', she asked

''no'', kuki answered happely

''here read this'', kuki said

abby readed it entirely and remained in silence just like kuki the first time, then she started to speak again

''but that's inpossible'', abby said under her breath

kuki looked up and the clouds in the sky disapeared one big shining star was vissable, it look like it winked at them.

''i bet that's the star where wally is watching over us'', kuki said releasing an tear

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: awww that's so sweeti need more votes and more reviews i am in an updating mood so stay tuned for the next chapter


	10. Chapter 10: 10 years later

disclaimer: not in the mood to say it

chapter 10: 10 years later

''and she never seen him ever again, not online, not the same star, not even a sign, she realised he was gone forever, the end'', an 20 years oldwoman said and closed an book wich said: my life story, kids started to cry

''your life story is so sad'', said an almost 13 years old girl

''yes i know'', the woman said

''miss kuki!'', a kid of 12 said

''yes'', kuki answered

''is it possible you'll ever see him again?'', the 12 year old kid asked

''no'' kuki replied, she started up msn and stared shocked at the screen it said wich contacts where online:

_offline  
tasha  
renee  
gilion  
stuard_

_online  
abigail  
hoagie  
nigel  
wallabee_

she clcked on wally's name and started typing

_kuki says: hi!_

_wallabee says: hi!_

_kuki says: where are you?_

_wallabee says: come to the big pond next to our old school_

_kuki says: why?_

_wallabee: you'll see there please come_

_kuki says: okay_

she did go to the big pond she waited there fora while, she was just about to leave when she heard an familiour voice

''are ya going to leave but ah am just here'', the voice said from behind her

she turned around to see an blonde young man standing behind her

''wally?'', she said

''hey that's funny she still reconises me!'', wally said happely

wally pulled kuki into an hug and kuki kissed him on his mouth they where happy to see eachother again.

the end

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: wow! did you like it i really enjoyed writing btw i still need votes and of course reviews!


End file.
